Hauoli la Hanau Makuahine
by pixiegold
Summary: It's Steve's mother's birthday.  How will he deal with it?  Will Danny help?


**Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that's not the case.

Shakespear Lemonade mentioned a Het. PWP and this popped into my head. Not sure if it qualifies as PWP but I wrote it anyway. Hope you enjoy!

**Hau`oli la Hanau Makuahine**

Danny sat in his office chair watching his partner Steve pace in his own office. He had watched Steve withdraw into himself the last few days. Not that Steve was the most talkative person, or big on sharing his emotions with others. Danny wasn't sure Steve knew how anymore, thanks to the death of his mother, being sent to the mainland and joining the Navy. This week was very different. Steve didn't respond to his rants with any enthusiasm, normally Steve gave as good as he got. It's why they worked so well together. They balanced each other out most of the time. Steve would still pull some dangerous stunts, causing Danny to worry and want to pull out his hair.

Danny was well aware of why Steve was in a funk. He looked at his calendar and back at Steve. Today was his mother's birthday. After learning about Steve's mother's death, Danny did a little checking to find out the date of her death and her birthday. He also made note of Jack McGarrett's birthday. He was well acquainted with the day the man died. He didn't want to be caught off guard by any change in Steve's behavior. He was glad he did; now he had to think of what to do about it.

Danny had been so caught up in this thoughts he hadn't noticed Steve standing in his doorway. "Hey Danny."

Danny jumped. "Shit!" He looked up to see Steve smirking slightly at him. "No fair using your stealthy Ninja SEAL moves on me."

Steve's smirk grew a little though it didn't reach his eyes. "You were so deep in thought you wouldn't have heard a marching band go by."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's up? Do we have a new case?"

"No. I'm cutting out early today. So I'm sending everyone home early. I've already told Chin and Kono to go." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "This will give you more time with Grace this weekend. This is your weekend right?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah it is. You sure it's okay to go?"

Steve nodded. "I let the governor know that we're leaving early. She'll call if something comes up. If it does, I'll try and keep you out of it until Monday."

Danny was surprised once again by his partner's thoughtfulness. He realized that he sometimes overlooked Steve's tendency to show he cared through actions instead of words. You just had to be observant. "Don't worry about calling me Steve. Rachel and I have been able to come to an agreement. If I lose time with Grace, she will let me have her for a few extra hours on another day. I do appreciate the thought."

Steve smiled crookedly, eyes still sad, but happy for his friend. "Still, I don't want to interrupt your time if it's not necessary. " He turned to go. "Have a good time with Grace Danny."

"Thanks, man." Danny watched Steve leave. Now he knew what he was going to do. He picked up the phone to call Rachel to see if it was okay to pick up Grace early. Fortunately Rachel was agreeable.

Danny picked up Grace and got her settled in the car. He listened to her talk about her week at school and her friends; having this time every day is one of the things he missed most since becoming a part-time father. They arrived at his apartment getting settled in.

Grace had been watching her father, something was wrong she just knew it. "Danno you're worried about something. What's wrong?"

Danny wondered when his daughter became so perceptive; it made him feel very lucky. He sat down next to her taking her hand in his. "Well Monkey I'm worried about Uncle Steve. Remember I told you that his mom passed away right?" Grace nodded. "Her birthday is today and I could tell that Uncle Steve was very sad this week."

Grace tilted her head. "Sad like you and I were when grandma died?"

Danny thought about what she asked before answering. "Not quite. Are you still as sad when you think of grandma?"

Grace scrunched her face up and thought. "No, not as sad as when she died. I still miss her and that makes me a little sad."

Danny smiled slightly. "I think that's the type of sad that Uncle Steve is feeling right now. Birthdays and other big holidays are difficult when someone you love is gone, especially when you're alone."

"Do you think Uncle Steve would like us to visit?"

Danny nodded smiling at Grace. "I think that's a great idea Grace but I'm not sure he's home. I think I know where he is right now."

Grace's eyebrows furrowed. "Where would he be if he's not at home?"

"Well where did we go on grandma's birthday?"

Her face cleared. "We went to her grave. Would Uncle Steve mind if we join him there? Maybe we could bring some flowers for her grave like we always did with grandma."

"That's a great idea Grace. Maybe Uncle Steve would like to have supper with us too."

Grace jumped up heading for the door. "What are we waiting for?"

Danny shook his head with a smile. "I have no idea what we're waiting for Monkey." When they reached the car Danny stopped. "I think I'll call Kono and ask her were a good florist is around here."

"Tell Aunt Kono I said hi."

Danny pulled out his phone searching through his contacts called Kono. "Hey Kono it's Danny." He shook his head. "No no I'm fine Kono. Can you tell me if there's a good florist right around my apartment." He paused when Kono said something. "No I'm not going on a date Kono." Grace giggled, he pretended to glare at her, and she giggled louder. "By the way Grace says 'Hi'. It's Steve's mom's birthday today. So Grace and I plan to take some flowers to her grave, we think Steve will be there. Grace and I don't think he should be alone today." He looked down at Grace while listening to Kono. "That's all right Kono, Gracie thought you were funny. Kono says 'Hi' Grace. Now about that florist...?" Grace handed him a note pad and a pen she pulled out of the car. He smiled in thanks as he wrote the directions that Kono was giving him. "I don't know if he'll be up for more company but if he is I'll let you know. Thanks Kono I appreciate your help." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "All right Monkey, let's get you buckled in and then we can go to the florists."

Grace climbed into the back seat quickly and Danny buckled her in. He set the seat back and sat down himself started the car and headed off to the florists that Kono recommended. Kono had told him that the store was small and very friendly. The name was of the florist was Kapua Nau Wale No (Flowers Just for You). Danny and Grace entered the store looking around, he was impressed, the assortment of flowers was very attractive.

"Alright Monkey, you pick out the flowers since this is your idea."

Grace nodded with a serious look and began searching. It only took her a couple of minutes to find exactly what she wanted and pointed it out to Danny. "I like those flowers Danno; I think they would look nice on her grave."

Danny looked at the flowers and agreed with her. "Those are very nice Monkey." He picked up the bouquet that Grace picked out and they headed for the counter.

The lady behind the counter smiled at them as they approached with their flowers. "Of these are lovely. Are they for someone special?"

Grace nodded. "They're for my Uncle Steve's mom's grave. It's her birthday today and we wanted to get flowers for her. Aunt Kono said this was the best place to get them"

The lady was surprised. "Aunt Kono? I thought I knew most of Kono's family."

Smiling brightly Grace told her. "Oh she is not my real aunt. Danno works with Kono. Uncle Steve says that 5-0 is like family, ohana, so that makes the people who work with Danno's family."

"Ah, I see. I remember Kono telling me that. Your dad must be Detective Danny Williams and your Uncle Steve must be Steve McGarrett then correct?" Grace nodded smiling brightly. "Then you picked out the right flowers, Mrs. McGarrett loved these flowers." Grace smiled happily. "Let me go get something to put these flowers in for you. That way you won't have to just lay them on the ground." She walked to the back of the store into an adjoining room returning shortly holding a nice outdoor vase. The vase had a small stake at the bottom which would keep it from being tipped over in a storm. "This should keep your flowers from being blown over."

Danny smiled gratefully at the woman he hadn't thought of that. "Thank you Mrs. Hoku?" She nodded. "I almost forgot about that."

"You're welcome." She rang up the flowers but not the vase. Danny looked at her questioningly. "Jack McGarrett saved the life of my son. I've always done my best to repay that debt by giving discounts to his family since he refused to be given free flowers. Now that debt is passed on to his son," she smiled at Danny and Grace, "and his ohana."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to tell other people about your store." He paid for the flowers and she put them in the vase and handed it to Grace.

Grace took the flowers smiling. "Mahalo Mrs. Hoku, I'm sure Uncle Steve will love the flowers."

"I'm sure he will too Keiki."

"What does Keiki mean?"

The woman answered smiling. "It means child."

"Oh, I'll remember that." Grace smiled.

"It's time to go Monkey." He turned back to the woman. "Thank you again, I appreciate your help."

"`A`ole pilikia detective." She smiled and waved at them as they left.

H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50* H50*

Danny and Grace arrived at the cemetery. Danny gave Grace the flowers to carry to Steve's mom's gravesite. They didn't see Steve there yet, but Danny was sure he would arrive at some point today. "We should introduce ourselves don't you think Monkey?"

She nodded solemnly. "Hi, Mrs. McGarrett. My name is Grace Williams and this is Danno, my dad. His name's really Danny but I call him Danno. Danno works with your son Steve. Together they catch bad guys. Your son let's me call him Uncle Steve, he's the best besides Danno. Danno said it was your birthday and we always got flowers for my grandma's birthday. I thought you might like some too. I hope you like them." She looked at Danny. "It's your turn Danno."

"Thank you Monkey. You would be proud of your son Mrs. McGarrett. He's a good man and a good friend. Don't tell him I said that though, it will just go to his head." Grace giggled. "I came to Hawaii to be with my daughter. I never thought that I would fit in here. Grace can tell you that I really didn't like it here at first. Steve changed that for me. He recruited me for the governor's task force to help solve the murder of your husband. Initially I was really angry with him for that, because he rubbed me the wrong way, still does sometimes. He was too military, didn't follow the rules and always thinks he's right. Over time I began to see the man hiding behind the mask and found the best partner and friend I have ever had. Hawaii has slowly become home for me with my daughter and the task force, my second family." Danny rubbed his face before looking down at Grace. "Where do you think we should put the flowers Grace?"

Grace looked at the gravesite, walked around it to get a good view before making her decision. Grace spoke. "Happy birthday Mrs. McGarrett." She placed the flowers between Steve's parents' markers. Danny helped her push the vase into the ground. "This way they decorate both graves."

"I agree." Steve's voice startled the pair. He had been standing by the tree when he saw Danny's car drive up. He moved so that Danny and Grace wouldn't see him. He was curious to see what they would do; seeing them he realized that Danny knew today was his mom's birthday. When he saw the flowers he got choked up. By the time Grace and Danny had finished talking a tear rolled down his cheek.

He was touched by Grace's determined expression as she tried to find the perfect place for the flowers.

The two Williams turned around to see Steve standing by the tree he'd been hiding behind. As Grace ran to hug Steve he knelt down to receive it. "I hope it's okay that we brought flowers for your mom Uncle Steve. Danno and I always brought flowers to grandma's grave on her birthday."

Steve hugged Grace a little tighter as he picked her up and propped her on his hip. "It's more than okay Gracie. Those were mom's favorite flowers. Mahalo nui loa, both of you." He shook Danny's hand in gratitude.

"You're welcome Steve. Grace and I didn't want you to be alone today." Steve smiled crookedly as Grace nodded. "We haven't eaten yet would you like to join us? I'll even eat that abomination known as Hawaiian pizza."

Steve's smile grew, whispering conspiratorially to Grace. "You know Grace I think the world is ending. Danno is willing to eat pizza with pineapple and ham on it." Grace giggled.

"Oh you think he's funny Monkey?" She giggled some more as Danny reached out to tickle her causing her to squirm in Steve's arms. "So what do you say Steve?"

"I'd like that partner. But I won't make you eat Hawaiian pizza thanks for the offer though." Steve paused. "I have a different offer. How about you and Gracie spend the weekend at my place?"

Danny looked at Grace who was nodding frantically. Generally he couldn't say no to his daughter, but on this issue he was in total agreement. He was glad that Steve had asked so that he wouldn't have to suggest it himself. "I think we can manage that Steve. Why don't you take Grace home with you while I go back to my place to pick up our stuff? You can call in the order for pizza and I'll pick it up on the way to your place when I'm done."

"Are you sure Danny? I don't want to take any Grace time away from you."

Danny smiled. Again he was reminded that Steve showed how he felt with actions rather than words. "I'm sure. Grace and I'll get to spend plenty of time together this weekend along with her favorite Uncle Steve."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm her favorite Uncle Steve; I'm her only Uncle Steve."

Grace hugged him tightly around the neck. "You'd be my favorite even if I had another Uncle Steve. You take care of my Danno."

Steve touched her cheek gently. "Mahalo nui loa. Alright Danny, I'll take Grace with me."

Danny kissed Grace on the cheek. "Behave for Uncle Steve, Monkey."

"I will Danno."

"See you at the house Danny." Steve looked at Grace once Danny was gone. "You ready to go?" Grace nodded. He walked to the truck asking. "What kind of pizza would you like Grace?"

Instead of being alone and brooding about his mother's death, he was going to spend it with ohana. He knew that would make his mother happy.

**Pau**

I didn't realize that this had some similar overtones to my extended ending for Powa Maka Moana until I read the two stories one after another. Oh well, I still like this. Besides, I get the impression that Danny would include Grace in as much of his life as he could.

**Hau`oli la Hanau Makuahine** is Hawaiian for Happy Birthday Mom. I hope I put it in the right order.

**`A`ole pilikia** you're welcome

**Mahalo nui loa** thank you very much


End file.
